


[PODFIC] hung up on you

by c_doves



Series: [PODFIC] The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Canes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (Podfic of returnsandreturns' fic)“Well, hello, there,” Foggy says, laughing when Matt opens the door, naked and frowning. “Left my keys here.”“I was kneeling,” Matt says. “It was a whole plan.”“For me?” Foggy asks, shutting the door behind him.“No, for my other fiancé,” Matt says, dryly.





	[PODFIC] hung up on you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hung up on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632874) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



  
If you're following this series, please give feedback to the writer on her [tumblr asks](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com/ask), or her story linked below. I also love kudos. ;)

  
  
Podfic of **Hung Up On You**  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QRaAXEjGxB1urWqjKvbCY8f2PVg0SJ_4)  
Fandom: Daredevil  
Pairing: Matt/Foggy  
Time: 14min

 

Original fic: [Hung up on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632874)  
Part of [The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock](https://archiveofourown.org/series/503509) Series by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns)

_Once upon a time, in that fuzzy space between undergrad and interning and Landman and Zack - Matt Murdock became a porn star. These are his stories._

 

 

 

.


End file.
